Question: Add. $32.6 + 32 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $3$ ${2}$ $.$ ${6}$ $3$ $2$ $.$ ${0}$ Because ${32}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $3$ ${2}$ $.$ ${6}$ $+$ $3$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $4$ $.$ $6$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({32} + {32}) + {0.6}\\\\ &=64 + {0.6}\\\\ &=64.6 \end{aligned}$ $32.6 + 32=64.6$